grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonella Dayson
A former druggie whose life is now on the mwend after becoming a Christian. Early Life Born in Debonte known as The Works, ''Jonella's life from the beginning was one rollarcoaster after another with an abusive mother, drug addicted mother which all affected Jonella greatly. She soon grew up unstable, drug depedant and had five kids by five different men that all wound up in foster care as she could not look after them. Being drug dependant her life is an absolute mess until she became a Christian after watching TV and managing to switch to a channel where the TV host was preaching the Gospel of repentance and faith. Wanting to clean up her life immediatly she moves to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She comes to Grasmere Valley shortly after becoming a Christian, seeing the town as her only hope of cleaning up her very messed up life. She has got an attitude and is known for not being straight and telling the truth yet it is really clear that Jonella's life is slowly changing. She seems to be close with Benny Lombard who also had issues, mainly with drink before becoming a Christian. Volume 35 Connie is at ''The Moogles cafe talking very loudly about how she is supposed to be seeing someone she shouldn't in the lift at the new business block in Midwoodcote for a rendezvous. Travis Dandy, a private investigator is on the case to prove that Dr John Ogden is having an affair so Ruth Ogden has even more leverage for the divorce proceedings. Believing she is having an affair with Dr John, he as do the entire cafe decide to follow her to the lift. Jonella is among those a the cafe who comes along dying to find out if this is the case. When they do they catch making out but not with Dr John but with Jack Abrahams. Dr John who is on top of the lift and took a photo of all of them trying to catch him having an affair so he know has proof of how crazy Ruth was to show in the courts. Connie was a deliberate plant to make sure this happened. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 7 Hate is Going Round Devon and PJ Simmons are going through his expenses when suddenly Jonella Dayson breaks into the house after stealing the car from Paul Britain and Bethany Britain who also ran into the house to get her when suddenly black live matters surrounds the house and leaving threaten messages after someone was reported something but the gang don’t know what. Soon others such as Daisy, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour turn up to the house which ends up becoming a turf war between Black Lives Matters and the Klu Klux Klan who also felt the need to turn up! They end leaving when Trump is elected as Black Lives Matter run off angry wanting a riot while KKK run off wanting to celebrate.